


Group Hug

by Ice_the_Irken



Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [3]
Category: Just Kill Me. (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugging, Platonic Cuddling, cursing, group hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: After the Player has a more than bad day, DG comes with a few of his clones to help them through it.
Relationships: Demon God | Destroyer (Just Kill Me)&Reader
Series: JKM3 Dream Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Group Hug

You don't recognize the void at first and what it means; you're too busy crying. You had cried yourself to sleep.

You don't notice DG arrive; he didn't make a grand entrance or say something as soon as he arrived like he normally does. He was silent.

You don’t notice his presence until he’s kneeling in front of you, a sincere expression on his face. He places a gentle hand on your shoulder,

“Hey,” he speaks softly. He's quieter than usual, gentler than usual.

He knows.

In your hysteria, you don’t recognize his efforts to comfort you; you think he’s just... well, whatever you would call what he normally does. You grit your teeth. Grabbing his hand, you remove it from your shoulder and push yourself away from it and him.

"I don't want to do this right now!" Moving backward, you back into another pair of hands that stop you. "Huh-?" You spin around to face the unexpected entity, coming to face... DG?

It takes only a second for you to realize that oh right, he has clones. The whole game pretty much revolved around you having to kill thousands of his copies.

This clone holds you more firmly than the original, their hands having followed your turn and repositioned to firmly hold each of your arms just below your shoulders at your sides and discouraging you from moving further.

“I’m not doing anything,” you hear from behind you, snapping you out of your stunned stillness. You turn around to face the original Demon God again, his clone loosening their grip on you to allow you to do so. The original Demon God has such a sad expression on his face you almost apologize on the spot. He wasn’t trying to do anything. His voice isn't peppy like it normally is; it’s calm and solemn, even sympathetic. He's not trying to make jokes; he’s completely sincere, and trying to be as comforting as he can be. DG slowly stands up from his kneeling position and holds his arms out.

“Come here...” He isn’t smiling like he was the first time he’d ever said this to you. You start walking towards him slowly, you... you need some comfort right now.

You basically flop your head into his chest, the tears already flowing again. DG wraps his outstretched arms around you and hugs you tightly. He puts a hand behind your head and pets your hair, whispering to you softly,

“It's going to be ok...”

You all but scream at him in your hysteria,

"No it's not! It'll never be ok!" You cling to him for dear life, sobbing into his chest. He didn’t say anything, just kept hugging you and petting your hair.

He didn’t tell you to shush, or not to cry, or try to give you that ‘cheer up’ bullshit everyone seemed so insistent on trying to shove down your throat; he just... let you cry; he let you let it out. The only thing he did was reassure you that it was going to be alright.

But how could it be? How could this _POSSIBLY_ end up alright?!

That sends you into another bout of sobbing.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” you stutter out between sobs. Yelling at him was such a mean thing to do to someone who was just trying to help. You felt awful.

The clone you had bumped into before comes up behind you and wraps their arms around you. You move your arm backward a bit out of surprise at the sudden contact, but then move it back to wrap around the original DG, accepting the extra hug.

Then there’s another. You turn your head to look, and see a bunch of his clones coming up, as non-threatening as a bunch of literal Gods of Destruction could be, and soon you’re surrounded by them in a big group hug.

He’d called for backup.

You almost smile at that before your previous emotions come rushing back in full-force and you crash again.

There are at least several minutes of you crying and hiccuping, with that shaking gasping you can’t control after you’ve been crying for a long time.

They’re there for all of it.

It’s a long while before there’s any sort of semblance of you finally calming down. Your sobbing eventually fades out, and your breathing slowly returns to normal. You finally speak again for the first time since your shaky apology,

"Jeez, I forgot you had clones for a second," you joke a bit, cracking the first smile you could manage in the past several hours. DG smiles at your joke and chuckles a little,

“Yeah...”

There’s a few more moments of silence before DG hugs you a little tighter and speaks again,

"It'll be ok..."

“It’ll be ok...” you repeat back.

It'll be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to IntriguedVoyager on the Just Kill Me 3 EN Discord Server who inspired this fic with the message "imagine having a bad day so a bunch of dg clones group hug you to make you feel better".


End file.
